First Day of Spring
by mochaaa
Summary: Hatori and Tohru run into each other by coincidence at the park. What sort of events will ensue? Reviews would be nice ONE SHOT fic HatorixTohru


**Heyyyy, I decided to do a one shot with Hatori and Tohru... I don't know, but if Kyo weren't around I think Hatori and Tohru would be so cute together :P Not to mention... HATORI IS A HOT PIECE OF AS heheh well I hope you guys enjoy this little short fic... just decided to write it for fun, and after reading manga volume 2 I felt inspired :P

* * *

First Day of Spring**

_When snow melts, what does it become?_

_...Water of course_

_Wrong!_

_Spring! _

_Spring's my favorite season..._

Her words washed through Hatori's head like a wave crashing onto the borders of the beach as he sat resolutely on a gray bench nearby the local park, staring up at the falling snow with dazed eyes. The presence of a young girl interrupted his trance, and he looked to his left to see Honda Tohru standing nearby him with a huge grin and a plastic bag of groceries in her gloved hands. She lifted up her hand in a wave and called out enthusiastically,

"Hatori-san! What a pleasant surprise to run into you!"

Her smile didn't slip off of her face, not once, as she finished her sentence, staring at him with those big brown eyes. Why... did she have to remind him so much of _her?_ Everything about her, her voice, her words, her aura...they all pierced his heart with the familiar feelings that he used to harbor for his old love. He leaned back against the backing of the cold bench and he asked tranquilly,

"What are you doing out here?"

She fumbled with the bag of groceries and then raised it up into the air, exclaiming,

"Ah! Just grocery shopping."

She stood there for a moment and then lifted her chin up, marveling at the snow along with him, asking with a voice filled with wonder,

"Isn't the first sighting of snow so beautiful?"

Hatori looked at her face with his right eye and took a good look at her for the first time. She was beautiful. Her shiny brown hair was perfectly coifed into two neat braids that fell just beneath her petite shouldersher eyes so ordinary, yet extraordinary, because they possessed this swirl of warmth and kindness that no one in the world could ever carry in a lifetime. He watched her perfect pnk lips curl up into a little smile that made him almost sigh as he noticed her snow white face had a reddish glow to it because of the cold weather... her image was almost seraphic to him as he forced himself to tear his working eye away, staring up at the floating snow again, answering with his usual calm tone,

"I guess..."

She turned to him with a glimmer of light sparkling in her coffee brown eyes and she smiled at him again, her cheeks rising up so that her eyes almost looked like crescents. Her excitement was so contagious, but he just couldn't get it to rub off on him, he was too much of the opposite of her. He bowed his head down and painfully swallowed a lump in his throat, glancing up when he heard her worried voice fill the air,

"Hatori-san? Are you alright? You seem like you're troubled."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me...just hurry on home before you catch a cold."

Tohru hugged her beige colored jacket closer to her body and reached a hand into her grocery bag, rummaging through her bag to pull out a warm canned drink, handing it to him,

"I don't want you to freeze out here!"

Hatori stared down at her giving hand that held the warm drink in it, and he reluctantly reached out his hands, taking the can into his naked hands, feeling the warmth surge through his veins as he nodded his thanks to her, snapping the bottle open and taking in a heavenly sip. Seeing his satisfied sigh after the sip, she slipped in another grin and then held up her hand in a wave,

"Well I guess I'll be going... It was nice bumping into you!"

_Wait...!_

Hatori raised himself up from the frozen bench, brushing off the excess snow from the bottom of his coat, striding over to her so that he was no beside her,

"I'll walk you."

Tohru's eyes brightened up immediately, and he smiled at the genuine happiness that she exuded... it was unreal.

"Thank you Hatori-san!"

They both walked alongside each other without a word being spoken, so Tohru turned to him slightly while walking and broke the silence with her cheery voice,

"Do you like to take walks a lot?"

Hatori's shoulders raised up into a tiny shrug and he replied uneasily,

"I...just like to breathe the fresh air sometimes."

"You must really like the snow, with the way you were watching it."

Hatori shrugged again and then took another warming sip, gulping it down and replying nonchalantly,

"I don't really like it... it just makes me feel nostalgic."

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

Tohru nodded quietly, a little dissapointed that he didn't want to open up to her, but she quickly dismissed that feeling and smiled again, prodding further with her small talk,

"I admire you being a doctor, I think that's such a wonderful job. I mean, I could never be a doctor! I would faint at the first sign of blood!"

She laughed to herself and then continued to beam at him with those wonderful pink lips. He had always thought of Tohru as special, but had always kept it a secret, because he knew that if he ever loved again, then things would surely turn into a disaster.

Not like this was love...

"Being a doctor isn't so great it's... painfully dull, but I do it anyway because I'm obliged to. You? You're so free, you can do whatever you want, and that's something to be admired."

She shook her head, her face twisting up with determination as she announced frankly to him,

"You're not obliged to do it Hatori-san... I think that inside you actually love helping people... because you are an amazing person. That's what I think... and I'm so happy to have met you."

_I'm happy to have met you... those were **her** words...why? Why do you have to remind me of spring so much? ..._

Her words rang through his head with a loud echo and he couldn't stop the salty tear that spilled out from the edge of his blind eye, rolling down his cheek unwillingly, the memories brought back too many emotions in his heart. Once Tohru saw the solitary tear slide down his blank face, she panicked,

"Hatori-san! Is it something I said? Are you okay!"

She leaned over him, her smile replaced with a frown of concern, creasing her beautiful face. He smiled for her and wiped away the tear, shaking his head at her, reassuring her,

"It's not something you said...it's just..."

He stopped midsentence when he noticed that the snow had ceased,

"Hey.. the snow...it stopped.

_When the snow melts..._

_It becomes spring._

She stopped as well and looked all around, realizing it too,

"You're right...! It's so beautiful now! I think I see the sun peeking out!"

Her giggle was like a melody that played into the foggy air that soon began to clear up. He looked up at the blue gray sky and let out a true smile,

_I guess... my spring has finally come. _

_It's been a while._

He turned his head to Tohru and she looked at him as well, cracking a grin that made his smile grow wider. He then brushed at her hair, and took out the small white fluffs from her shiny hair, murmuring,

"Just wanted to make sure the snow was gone."

_I know that... I'll have to keep my feelings for you a secret... but just being near you... is enough for me. _

Tohru blushed and self consciously brushed her hand through her hair very rapidly, heating up even further as she squeaked out,

"Is it all gone?"

Hatori brushed one last strand away, and then tucked it slowly behind her small ears, whispering out,

"All gone."

They smiled at each other as the sun peeked out from beneath the clouds, ready to chip away the layer of snow that imprisoned the grassy green fields, and the wild splash of flowers. It looked like it was the first day of spring.

* * *

**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL MY DEAR DEAR PEOPLE :D :D :D :D :D :D THANKS**


End file.
